Eye of the Storm
by Himitsu no Kokoro
Summary: A series of drabbles. Eventual Kid/Kat friendship? Maybe, who knows?
1. Too Hot to Handle

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kid VS Kat, nor make any profit from this fanfiction._

_--_

_--_

_---  
_

Too Hot to Handle

* * *

.

..

It was just him and his sworn enemy.

The alien.

The cyborg.

Mr. Kat.

Coop gave him a Look as Mr. Kat gave a bored yawn, showing off extremely sharp teeth before sending an evil smirk at the boy, tail curling and uncurling.

Coop's dad and sister had gone off to see a movie, but Coop had to stay at home because of yet another K on his report card. Dad had told him he had to study as punishment.

Really, he didn't know how that K had happened either.

None of that was Coop's concern right now; he had bigger worries - such as surviving four hours with the supposed feline. Four hours because the movie the pair had gone to see was a new one and it was opening day, so they'd left early to get seats. Plus a half hour to get there and then home.

Four hours were entirely much too long in his book.

"Can't you try to not kill me at least until they get back?" Coop tried to wheedle some mercy from the alien, still keeping a respectable fifteen feet between them.

A pawful of claws gleaming wickedly made him step back and he grabbed a water bottle. Pushing the top up, he aimed it at the alien.

"Stay back you awful thing!" He shouted as Mr. Kat rolled his eyes but kept his distance for now. Coop kept the bottle trained on him as he edged closer to the front door.

Better outside than in and no one would know he was outside until four hours had passed, and so long as he got inside in time. At least outside he had more room to run.

Also Mr. Kat had no ceilings to climb.

Now that ability was freaky!

The purple feline watched him, dark eyes calculating how best to destroy him. He'd let the human get to the door for now, but revenge still had to be meted out for destroying his teleporter.

Failing destruction of Coop there was always locking him outside until the boy's family came back and saw him not studying. Mr. Kat let his mouth curl up into a sinister smile, letting the boy know that he would get him sooner or later.

All at once, Coop rushed out the door and slammed it shut, leaning against it. The water bottle clutched in his fingers fell when a heavy thud rattled the door.

"Huh?" He said none too brightly just as the door became toothpicks. Scrambling away, and through the dust clearing Coop saw a purple blur of sinuous body and tail hit him hard in the chest. He fell, hitting his head on the pavement and his vision became blurry.

When it cleared, he yelped as Mr. Kat's face leered down at him from atop his chest, snickering at Coop's fall.

"Ahhh! Get offa me!" He pushed at Mr. Kat when all of a sudden, everything-

Went dark.

.

..

...

Coop didn't know when he woke up, but it mustn't have been too long that he'd been unconscious because no one was scolding him for not studying.

In fact, why exactly was he upside down? And tied up? And really, really hot?

A purple tail caught his attention as he was madly wriggling, trying to get free and Coop looked down to see a boiling vat of water. Along with a very smug alien cat.

Mr. Kat snickered and loosened his grip on the rope, part of a pulley he had rigged up in the basement, causing Coop to drop a foot with a yell of fright.

"Let me go! I'll... I'll feed you lots of treats!"

The purple cat had to push away the urge for tasty treats, and gave Coop a look that clearly said, 'And?'.

"I'll let you use my bed as a scratching post! I'll even give you all my toys!! Ple-" The boy fell another foot before being stopped with a jerk as Mr. Kat grabbed onto the rope again

A noise from upstairs made them both stop; Mr. Kat cocked his ears and Coop tried to muffle his heavy breathing.

They could both hear his sister and father chatting, announcing their arrival home.

The cat made a disgruntled noise at the same time that Coop gave a mighty twist of his body, causing Mr. Kat to let go of the rope as Coop went flying to the side. He landed with a crash, thankfully completely missing the boiling water.

"You win this time," he hissed out at the feline, who scampered over to Coop and sliced the rope. The boy found himself free just as the door opened and his father came downstairs.

"DAD!"

"What in the world is goin-" His father was interrupted by his sister zooming past him and picking up Mr. Kat. They took one look at the cat who had draped ropes all over himself, the boiling vat, and instantly came to the wrong conclusion.

**"YOU WERE BEING MEAN TO MR. KAT!!!"  
"COOP! GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!"**

Two minutes later found Coop up in his room, finally studying.

"Just you wait, you won this battle, but I'll win the war!"

Or something like that...

.

..

* * *

AN: Just something for fun.


	2. Bump in the Night

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kid vs Kat, nor make any profit from it._

--  
---

Bump in the Night

* * *

It was very late at night when Coop's door opened. All five locks were mysteriously undone, yet the boy slept peacefully, unaware of anything. Silently, a shadow slinked in; it easily avoided the piles of dirty clothes and toys, all evidence of a boy's room.

The moon was hidden behind the clouds but a glimmer of light still shone through, illuminating dark pupil-less eyes. A faint outline of a feline body could be seen as the creature bunched its haunches and leapt upwards and onto the bed.

The mattress dipped just a tad from the weight.

The cat froze as Coop murmured something about goats with trumpets before he settled down again. The moon came out from behind its cloud cover, casting rays upon Mr. Kat.

One very pleased and smirking Mr. Kat, that is.

The alien, seeing that Coop was out like a light, set about doing what he'd come to do.

--

-

The next morning, when the family went to get their pictures taken at a professional photographer, Coop was grounded for having his hair dyed green, orange, and neon pink. No matter how much he said it wasn't his fault, his sister rolled her eyes and his father sighed.

Mr. Kat, of course, looked perfect in every single picture.

Kat - 2  
Kid - 0

--  
--

* * *

_A/N: Short one, next one will prolly be longer.  
To my reviewers, thank you for your kind words and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As for a friendship between the two? Well, I'm sure it would be an interesting one if it happened. lol  
_


	3. You're the Apple to My Pie

Chapter 3

You're the Apple to My Pie

Summer.

Bane of his existence.

All of his eleven years of existence.

Coop had flopped out, belly flat on the grass, watching the stream of ants make their way to and from the cookie crumbs he deliberately left scattered about. But for all his apparent fascination with the ants he couldn't quite forget the heat that was slowly boiling him alive or the fact somewhere in the general vicinity there was an alien who wanted him either: a) horribly disfigured and incapacitated, b) dead, or c) all of the above.

Really — except for the heat and Mr. Kat, it would have been an amazing day.

"Look out!"

His face met dirt as a soccer ball smashed hard into the back of his head.

Coop sputtered and spat out turf as his dad and sister came to stand in front of him. His father kneeled on one leg, fussing over him and helped Coop to sit up.

"'m fine," the boy managed to get out, but his stomach rebelled and heaved, his head spun, and he felt like he was going to _throw up_, and —

"Oh, gross!" Millie jumped back from the newly made mess on the grass and peered closer at Coop, her eyes showing concern. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked quietly, and there was no hiding the fact that her voice trembled a bit.

Coop could only try to swallow back the second heave, with moderate success and why wouldn't the world stop _spinning_? It wasn't like he had been hit all that hard, right? He had gotten worse from his weekly spats with Mr. Kat.

"Millie. Coop. We're going to the hospital." Burt Burtonburger sounded worried as he scooped up his son, and Millie, seeing that now wasn't the time to complain, quietly followed the pair to the car. Even buckling herself in as her dad put Coop in the front and made sure he was secure.

The car pulled away from the driveway and it went without saying that Mr. Burtonburger was lucky he wouldn't get pulled over on his way to the hospital.

From his perch on the windowsill, Mr. Kat had watched with eyes dark in contemplation, the hustle and bustle of the family as they got into the car and drove away. Kat had noted Coop's pale and sweat-slicked skin, the way he grimaced with each uneven step his father took. Mr. Kat was perfectly still, but for his tail which twitched this way and that. Eventually he hopped down, long after the car was gone, and the curtains rustled in his wake.

Kat padded over silently to where he'd hid his latest machine.

The alien tossed the blanket off of what was a heavily modified water gun. Settling down, Kat went back to work on it. He tinkered with the screwdriver, loosening and adding parts to the gun as he saw fit.

He managed two hours before he threw down the gun and screwdriver in frustration.

It hit him as he stared morosely at the pieces scattered around him.

He missed the brat. Missed having the boy try to stop his schemes. If Coop wasn't at the hospital, the alien would bet that the kid would be glaring and threatening him with water. Probably saying something along the lines of, 'Back, I'm warning you! No more plans, and whatever you're doing with that gun, I won't let you do it,' and of course, Kat would chase him down and then the pair would bring the wrath of Millie down upon them.

Wrath was a pretty good word for being dressed up in baby clothes, he shuddered.

Grumbling, he packed up his project and hid it somewhere else in the house. He'd finish when he felt motivated to do so.

Still grumbling over how ridiculous it was, Mr. Kat slinked upstairs and into Coop's room.

Many hours later, when the sun had sunk below the tree-line, the car pulled up to the house.

Millie was inside first, shucking off her shoes, and tossing a bag of takeout on the kitchen table. Mr. Burtonburger followed shortly after, helping to keep Coop steady, sitting the boy down to pull off his shoes, and then walked him upstairs.

The hospital had sent them home once it was determined that the head trauma was a very mild concussion, and recommended supervised rest.

They'd also noted that Coop had had a hard head and wasn't he just so lucky that his head injury wasn't more severe?

Little did they know that his hard head was almost certainly a result from Kat-based battles.

It was with a somewhat wary eye that Coop entered his room, having seen that the door was open when previously it was closed. He couldn't quite muster the typical concern and only gave a token protest when his dad ordered him to bed and that he'd be checked up on, before leaving to see what his other child was doing.

Coop put on the pair of pyjama pants and t-shirt that his dad pulled out for him, and blearily got under the covers. His head still ached but it was bearable. Compared to earlier anyway.

His eyes were just closing when they snapped open again.

_"What are you doing here?"_ He hissed out quietly, not wanting to give the vicious alien in his bed any reason to attack him.

Mr. Kat just stared at him, still curled up in a rather cosy looking ball, before very pointedly yawning and laying his head back down at the same time that Burt walked back in to check on his son.

"Isn't that nice? He must have been worried about you." Coop's dad noted with a smile, taking in the sight of the peaceful pair.

Coop gave his dad the dirtiest look he could manage but his father turned his back at just the right time and missed it completely.

"Just what I always wanted." The boy muttered and scooted farther away from the alien kitty.

Mr. Kat opened one eye but must have decided that whatever was going on wasn't worthy of his attention and curled up tighter.

Coop was about to shove the alien beast out of bed but before he could, his dad bid him a fond goodnight, promised to check in on him within the hour and left the bedroom.

The misery in the room was palpable, both from the concussion and from Kat's unwelcome presence, but Coop was hit by a wave of exhaustion so abruptly and decided that he lacked the energy expel the bed invader.

The boy gave his new-found bedmate a long, searching look and whatever he saw or didn't see, made him huff and bury his head into the pillow but still facing Kat.

"…Just don't try to smother me in my sleep," Coop closed his eyes. "Again."

Coop thought he heard, from the other side of the bed, an answering sleepy murmur — but passed it off as his imagination and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**Notes:**

This work has been proofread by me. Any mistakes left are my own.

Wow. Been a while. I lost some interest, sadly, REAL LIFE didn't help either. So here's something that's less fun and more serious. With relationship building, since I for one, do hope to have camaraderie between the pair one day. Does that mean that I'll write more? Probably. Does that mean there will be more serious stuff? Probably. Hope no one minds too terribly…


End file.
